Escape!
by kenni-bun bun
Summary: Four lives change in one day, twins separated, new friendships formed. What will come of them when things get better before they get worse? And what's with this fucking fan! M for language and future sexyness! A little angsty and most likely humor, don't I always put some in there? And gigi-kins!
1. Chapter 1

**Merrrrr! So i've been thinking of this for a loooong time. I wanted to put Gigi with ulqui-kun for, like, ever. So I did. And Gerard is full on dude in this, wanted to see how that'll go. I changed the description of his hair, it's the same color but I couldn't think of this word while writing** _ **real.**_ **It's seafoam, which is a mint-like green. And I hope I didn't switch which eyes are which. Also….** _ **it's supernatural!**_ **I love me some powers. Can't think of anything else other than….** _ **I'm gonna get fucked up tomorrow!**_ **It's my birthday! (At midnight) making 22. Well, love ya and hope you like it. *salutes***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. Wish I did cause it'd be all boy love and no orihime hanging all over ichigo. Don't sue me, i's broke son.**

Ichigo kurosaki walked the halls of the children's wing in mercy hospital, since his dad was a doctor he had free reign somewhat. He passed several rooms until he saw a flash of baby blue. The little ginger poked his head in the room and saw a boy with blue hair that was at least twelve, his age. He walked in and called out softly. "Hey kid, you up?" No answer.

Was the kid sleeping? He decided to look at the bluenette's chart instead of shaking him, didn't want to possibly injure him more. Skimming the very complicated words he didn't really know, he saw one he did. Comatose. So the kid was in a coma, interesting. Ichigo could wonder for how long he was asleep and how long he would stay that way.

Sitting on the bed next to him, ichigo tentatively touched a strand of blue. It was silky soft. His own hair was soft but not so, though both of theirs were long, to their shoulders. Before he could do more a nurse came in. "What are you doing in here? No one's allowed to visit this patient."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I like to visit everyone in the wing. But I've never saw him so I got curious."

The man sighed and smiled softly. "It's fine, I bet he'd like having a visitor. Just next time find an adult first, OK?"

The ginger smiled and nodded, the nurse left him to keep the other boy company. Truthfully the blue haired boy had no visitors, no family that the hospital knew of. It was sad really. When they were left alone ichigo couldn't help continuing to play with his new friends hair. He pulled out his comb and started to play in it. He had already decided that they were friends when he saw that head of blue hair. Next time he'd bring him something for sure.

In another state, sitting in a dank and dark room, a pale preteen looked solemnly at the wall. He was alone as usual, not bothered by the silence. He was just beginning to doze when his door was opened abruptly, emerald eyes took in the scene. A pink haired teenager in tattered clothes carried in a still form. The seafoam green hair catching his eye. The pinkette shuffled to the bed opposite of the raven haired boy and laid the newcomer down.

He was gone before the raven could even think of a question. Ulquiorra slowly got up and approached the, possibly, sleeping form. It was a boy. His shoulder length hair slightly wavy. Ulquiorra had just reached out to touch it when mismatched eyes opened. The right was blue while the left was brown with blue bleeding in from the left top corner. The boy backed away quickly, trying to fuse with the wall. Seeing the fear in his eyes the raven sat on the floor indian style and waited patiently.

Once his breathing calmed the newcomer raised his hands and shakily signed, " _ **where am I and who are you?**_ "

Ulquiorra tilted his head and signed back. " _ **I am ulquiorra and I do not know where we are. But I do know we were taken.**_ "

The boy's eyes widened. " _ **Taken?**_ " At ulquiorra's nod he began to cry, only a sobbing sound coming from him. " _ **But my brother, he was hurt. I...I need to get out of here and go to him!**_ "

Ulquiorra actually frowned, never really showing emotions outwardly. " _ **I'm sorry but there isn't a way to leave, a lot have tried. I know.**_ "

The boy shook his head vigorously, he wasn't going to accept it. " _ **No, I'm gonna get out no matter what.**_ "

Ulquiorra tilted his head as he stared at the boy. " _ **If you believe you are then you will. What is your name?**_ "

The boy smiled at the encouragement. " _ **My names Gerard, but you can call me Gigi!**_ " Gerard bit his lip, a question on the tip of his tongue. " _ **How do you know how to sign?**_ "

" _ **My friend taught me, I can't speak.**_ " He was mute? Wow. Though Gerard didn't think ulquiorra would speak much anyway. " _ **You?**_ "

" _ **Oh, I'm deaf and mute. I usually have a hearing aid, but I lost 'em.**_ " Gerard said sadly. That's how he was captured, not being able to hear the people sneaking up on him. Gigi scolded himself and scooted away from the wall, ulquiorra didn't seem bad. Now that he actually looked at him, he was really cute. He blushed at his own thoughts. " _ **Umm, how long have you been here?**_ "

Ulquiorra thought for a minute before replying. " _ **I've been here for two months. They took me from the park, I was playing with my friend.**_ " Gigi could feel the sadness in ulquiorra's words. Ulquiorra was taken out of his musings when he felt arms wrap around him. " _ **What?**_ " He signed confused.

Rolling his eyes as he let go of the pale boy, Gigi signed. " _ **Hugging you, duh.**_ " At ulquiorra's cat like head tilt Gigi gaped. " _ **Have you not been hugged before?**_ "

Ulquiorra blushed. " _ **I haven't, but i….like it.**_ " He smiled when Gigi hugged him again. He began to think, it was weird having a new friend. He tapped Gigi and the seafoam haired boy let go and looked at him expectantly. " _ **Since you are determined, I will help you leave.**_ "

Gigi bounced where he sat. " _ **You're gonna leave with me right?**_ " At the hesitant nod he smiled brightly. " _ **OK! And no matter how long it takes, we're getting out of here!**_ "

 _Four years later…_

The teens panted as they ran, their aching legs furthest from their mind. They only needed ten more minutes and they'd be home free. The drugs those people usually pumped into them slowly leaving their system. Trist, that's what they called it. It suppressed their natural abilities, the teens having found out when they first experienced the power surges. Now they knew why they were taken.

But they were free, less than a minute and the drug would be gone. As they felt the power, they began to fight back. The taller teen lifting a large rock with his mind, while the shorter one concealed them and made the guards turn on each other. The taller teen snorted and projected a thought into the shorter ones mind. " **Show off.** " Once their pursuers were dealt with they fled the forest and came upon a small candy shop. Eyeing it cautiously, the taller teen broke in. They could handle anyone who lived here.

The shorter teen jerked when he heard the click of a gun. He turned slowly and his emerald eyes widened. "Who are you and why did you break in?" A blonde haired man asked slowly. His aim faltered when the taller teen turned around. "...Gerard?"

In a hospital room, an orange haired teen smiled down at his friend. He touched the blue hair and his eyes glowed faintly gold. The gaunt looking cheeks of the blue haired boy filled out and the ginger sent a pulse of power through him. He knew the boy slept more peacefully now, he made sure.

He was about to get up and find some food when a hand darted out to grab his wrist. Shaken, he looked at the hand, then the face of his comatose friend. "Gr-grimmjow?"


	2. Reunions: part 1

"...Gerard?" The blonde shopkeeper asked astounded. The teen in question looked quizzically at him. It took the shopkeeper a moment to come back to his senses. "Oh my, just….stay here ok? You're not in trouble, I won't call the police." He rushed out, he didn't want these boys to leave yet. He sat down his shotgun and pointed to a table.

Both teens looked sceptical, but sat nonetheless. When the blonde man left the room Gigi started to sign. " _ **The fuck?! How does this old man know my name? This is some freaky shit ulqui.**_ "

Though he looked slightly appalled by the language, ulquiorra was equally confused. " _ **I am confused also, but it's good he isn't going to turn us in.**_ "

Before they could elaborate the shopkeeper came back with another man in tow. His brown hair messy. "Look!" The blonde said happily while pointing at Gigi.

The man's eyes widened comically. "Is that? But where's…?" He sighed. "This is all too much to think about so late at night. Come, you may sleep in the guest room. You can also take a shower, you look like you rolled around in mud." the man said amused.

Ulquiorra blushed as Gigi glared, he was glad he could read lips. " _ **Hold the fuck up! We**_ **literally** _ **just broke in and you're inviting us to stay? What's next, tea?**_ " The teen scoffed. That earned him a punch in the arm. " _ **What?!**_ "

Ulquiorra wanted badly to hit Gigi _so_ much harder. " _ **You're being rude. They're understanding enough, obviously, so be nice. Though we don't know their names.**_ "

The blonde cleared his throat and pulled out a fan. "I am kisuke urahara-aizen, and this is my husband sosuke aizen. And tea actually _would_ be good tomorrow morning, that way we can talk it out. Now go shower and sleep, you two look exhausted." He showed them the appropriate doors and left them to themselves.

When the boys were gone sosuke gave kisuke a hopeful yet saddened look. "It seems as though he doesn't remember us. Either way, I'm glad to see he's ok. But I can't help but think that there is more to this fated meeting."

Kisuke smiled at that. He felt the same as his husband, he was excited that the seafoam haired teen was alive and somewhat well, but only bad could come from this it seemed. He hoped that he was wrong though. After giving the two boys something comfortable to wear the older couple retired to bed, a little anxious about the next morning.

~~~~~~ line break, line break, line break ~~~~~~

Back in the hospital room Ichigo was still reeling from the sudden awakening of his friend, brown locked with oceanic blue. "Gr-grimmjow?"

Grimmjow blinked then blinked again, he was trying to put two and two together. "What?" He croaked out. It seemed being in a coma for four years took a heavy toll on the bluenette. A minute passed while his brain caught up with everything, ichigo sitting patiently. When he did focus he reached out a hand and cupped ichigo's face. "You, you've been here."

Ichigo smiled as he shrugged. "What're friends for? I couldn't just let you be bored to death, could I?"

Grimmjow smiled and peered around, noticing all the crudely drawn pictures and a stuffed cat. He raised his eyebrow at the ginger, who blushed in response. "How long have I been here? Like, I feel kinda weird." His body felt limp yet achey, like he exorcised too much. The bluenette looked at himself and his eyes went wide, he was huge. "The hell? Why am I so tall looking?"

Ichigo stifled a laugh at his reaction. "Dude, it's been four years, you were in a coma. And you look tall cause you are, it's called puberty."

A frown formed on Grimmjow's face, his mind doing calculations. "If it's been that long, shouldn't I be dead? No one survives being in a coma for that long." Ichigo didn't think the blue haired teen would be that quick to question his state, he didn't really want to tell him. But, he didn't have to. Grimmjow wore a look of concentration, then one of surprise.

That confused ichigo. "What's with the face?"

"You saved me. I didn't think anyone else had powers, but you do."

Anger flashed across ichigo's face and his eyes turned gold, how did he know that? "How?"

Grimmjow at least had the decency to look guilty. "Uhh, well I have powers too, have since I was five. I read your mind by the way."

Though he was pissed at the breach of his privacy, he was glad that grimmjow was like him. "Oh. But I'm still gonna kick your ass for reading my mind, invalid or not."

Grimmjow was panicking a little, he wasn't a wimp, but he really couldn't defend himself. But before ichigo had the chance to hit him the door to his hospital room opened. A black haired man came busting in. Grimmjow's reaction wasn't expected by the other occupants. The bluenette started to hyperventilate and sweat, it seemed the man triggered something. Seeing grimmjow having some type of panic attack ichigo scowled at the man and punched him in the face, then in the gut.

The man doubled over and slowly fell to the floor, only muttering a 'good punch son' on the way down. Grimmjow was confused to say the least. He didn't see ichigo move nor did he expect the man to be the ginger's dad. "Wha?!" He wheezed out.

At the strained question ichigo stopped stomping on his dad's back and looked to grimmjow. "Huh? Oh, this insane bastard is my dad and your doctor. He doesn't seem to get the concept of sanity or that scaring people isn't good."

Though grimmjow did calm down some he was still baffled by the abuse. "The hell's wrong with you?! You literally just beat the crap outta him!"

Ichigo snorted at grimmjow, he waved a hand. "He's used to it, plus this is payback." He sat back on the bed and took grimmjow's hand. "You alright now?" he asked, deciding to let the invasion of his mind go for now.

Grimmjow took a minute to calm down further and nodded. "Yea, I'm fine. It's just weird that I'm suddenly a teenager, ya know? But, I'm glad I'm alive." he smiled. His smile turned sad the more he thought. He looked at ichigo pleadingly as he asked an important question. "um, if I was in a coma all this time, how'd my brother end up? Is he ok?" At ichigo's confused look he panicked. "oh no, is...is he dead?" Tears sprang up in his eyes.

Before ichigo could even begin to speak, isshin, his father spoke. "I'm sorry grimmjow, but you were the only one the police found."

Ichigo turned his head sharply from his father to grimmjow when he heard the bluenette let out a choked sob. The ginger watched as grimmjow shook his head resolutely. "No! Gerard was with me when those guys attacked us. He must've gotten away, he can't be gone." One tear fell down a slightly chubby cheek.

Isshin laid a reassuring hand on grimmjow's shoulder. "it's ok, we'll find him. But we have to get you well first."

Grimmjow nodded, he knew that. Then he thought about it, he had to call. "um…" he started. Isshin smiled and introduced himself. "Dr. Kurosaki, do you have a phone I could use? I need to call my parents, they probably think I'm dead."

Isshin nodded and handed him his cellphone, which the bluenette promptly gave a quizzical look to. "Ah, how about you give me the number and I call, I'll put it on speaker for you." After a nod of confirmation grimmjow rambled off the number. They waited a few minutes, then a sleep fogged voice answered.

"Aizen, speak. And this better be important, like someone dying." No one said anything for a while, two of the room's occupants stunned. Aizen sighed. "Fine, I'm hanging up."

Grimmjow snapped out of his daze and spoke. "No! It's me, don't hang up."

They all heard aizen suck in a surprised breath, then shuffling and another groggy voice. "Wake up, it's grimmjow!" You could hear a faint "really?" in the background. "Is it really you son? We thought they had gotten you, that we had lost you." Though the man would deny it til this day, you could hear aizen let out a small sob. "We've missed you."

Grimmjow smiled, he missed his dad's too. "Yea, it's really me."

"Wait, wait, wait! Aizen, I didn't know you had a kid, let alone a _wife!_ " Isshin exclaimed.

"Well, I never. That was very insulting, kurosaki-San." Another more cheery voice answered indignantly over the phone.

Isshin was surprised yet again. "Kisuke? This is starting to feel like a medical school reunion."

"Yes, yes. We all know each other, now back to my son." Aizen brushed off. He was too excited to hear that his son was good and well, to care about anything else. "Son, how are you? Is that oaf taking care of you?"

Isshin huffed indignantly, but let it drop, the boy was more important. "Yea dad, I just woke up though. But that's not the only reason I'm calling you, it's gigi, he wasn't with me when the police found me. I'm sorry dad's" Grimmjow sounded so forlorn, ichigo didn't know what to do other than squeeze his hand reassuringly.

The silence on the other end of the phone was thick for a moment. "It's not your fault hello kitty. And you don't have to worry bout my lil gigi, he's in amazing hands, ya hear me?"

Grimmjow did try to feel better hearing that, but he wasn't sure. He felt that kisuke was just trying to make him feel better. "No dad, he's-"

He was cut off by sosuke this time. "Just tell the boy and stop trying to be cryptic. He's here grimmjow. He and another boy broke in, looking like they've been living the life of Tarzan. Though he didn't recognize us, he's alright." The last part was said sadly. "Now get some rest and whatever else you need and we'll talk to you tomorrow, it's late here and these old men are tired. Take good care of my son until I get there Isshin, or I'll have to hurt you."

Isshin rolled his eyes even as he agreed, hanging up the phone soon after. Still somewhat shocked by everything, grimmjow spent the rest of the night on autopilot, ichigo was there the whole time. He would be better tomorrow, when he could hear his dad's voices again.

 **Ah, almost two thousand words, I'm prouda me. It took me a hella long time to get this finished, most of it was already done though. Bet y'all didn't see aizen and kisuke being the dad's coming, huh? Yea, y'all did. Anyway, I'm not in a slight coma, wish I was, that's sleep I need. Life has been gettin on my nerves, managers tryin my patience. And I got called a bitch today. Didn't let a nigga holla, so I got followed into Walgreen's(twice) and called a bitch cause I said no. I was a bitch** _ **before**_ **you tried ta get at me, imma be one** _ **afta**_ **! Fuck outta here bruh. But imma let y'all go and read all 'em other fics and see y'all in like a year lol. I know Easter is Sunday, but imma say this now for anyone who celebrate it, Happy Easter! See ya bun-buns!**


End file.
